Project Summary/Abstract The goal of this project is to develop a suite of multi-function mobile apps using smart phone technology and designed for use by emergency medical and public safety workers during emergency medical/disaster response. This Emergency Medical and Public Safety Apps (EMPSA) suite will provide 1) just-in-time training, 2) review of critical safety, protocol, procedure and equipment information, and 3) electronic tools for use on- scene to support and enhance worker performance and effectiveness. The need for additional functionality and capability will be investigated during Phase I. These apps are needed to provide just-in-time support to EMPS workers prior to and during response to varied situations and conditions which, while often similar, are rarely the same. The content developed for the apps will be presented using appropriate multi-media and delivered in the context of user selectable operational scenarios. The apps will be designed for compatibility with existing and emerging mobile computers and smart phones such as iPhone, iPad, iPod, Android, Blackberry and HP TouchPad. The apps will also be developed so they are compatible with and can be integrated into internal worker training programs and used to extend that knowledge and training to a mobile platform in an operational setting. The Phase 1 research objectives are to 1) identify worker groups within the target population; 2) develop a complete list of the apps most needed, 3) determine content requirements for each app; 4) design, develop and test one app for concept demonstration; 5) assess the feasibility, commercial potential and FDA approval requirements; and 6) prepare a Final Report of project activities, the results obtained and a draft Phase II Human Use Protocol (HUP). The ADDIE Instructional Systems Development (ISD) methodology will be used together with a blended learning approach for the training function of the apps. Software development and testing will be accomplished using the spiral systems development method. The JXT Team includes emergency medical/public safety collaborators, the Dayton Fire Department, Dayton, OH and the West Carrollton Fire Department, West Carrollton Ohio. The Dayton Fire Department (DFD) serves a mid-size city and the West Carrollton Fire Department (WCFD) a small city. They are representative of the vast majority of fire/rescue departments across the United States that respond daily to emergency situations within their communities and beyond during major disasters and bring extensive knowledge and expertise in operational emergency medicine, public safety and in the Metropolitan Medical Response System (MMRS) and Regional Medical Response system (RMRS) which DFD manages. Our DFD and WCFD collaborators have identified three initial apps to be developed (triage, medications, functional needs shelter triage. Content will be developed for each of the initial apps during Phase I and the triage app will be developed as an early prototype/concept demonstrator. With the expert assistance of our collaborators, we expect this project to result in the development of a suite of multi-function apps that are well suited to the needs of EMPS workers and can be effectively used by them on the job to increase safety and improve performance during response to emergency medical/disaster situations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative This research relates to the development of a suite of interactive multi-function applications (apps) that can be downloaded to a mobile computing device such as a smart phone (iPhone, iPad, iPod, Android, Blackberry, HP TouchPad, other) and used by emergency medical and public safety workers prior to and during response to an emergency/disaster situation. The expected outcome is a series of multi-function apps that provide just-in- time training, review of critical information (safety, protocols, operatng procedures, equipment) and electronic tools to support on-scene job activities. The apps will augment current training and tools to enhance performance, improve coordination, save lives, reduce secondary injuries and provide better casualty care.